Optical fibers are finding increasing use in telecommunications as well as in other data transmission systems because of their ability to carry vastly more information than equivalent sizes of electrical wire. Connecting two or more optical fibers, however, requires much more care than equivalent electrical connections since the fibers must be optically aligned. Many forms of optical connectors have been proposed to achieve the desired compatability of such connections; and include butt-to-butt joints of cleaved and polished fibers; and expanded beam lenses.
This invention is particularly concerned with improving the latter. Such expanded beam lens connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,383. Connectors made in accordance with this patent have greatly advanced the art and function well within a temperature range of about 15.degree. C. to 30.degree. C. However, thermal cycling at temperature extremes, say, -40.degree. C. to +60.degree. C., has been shown to cause acrylic growth which creates a shift of position within the fiber-to-lens interface. This shift causes increased attenuation and, occassionally, complete failure.